Skylanders: Come Together
Skylanders: Come Together is an American adventure-comedy comic book series loosely based on the video game series by Activision, being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis A group of Skylanders goes on adventures and fight evil threats. Characters Main *'Blast Zone' - a young and naïve furnace knight who leads the Skylander Squad E. *'Crystal Austin' - a brave but arrogant female Face Paint who joins the Squad E. **'Babu Famboo' - Crystal's pet Famboo who helps her during her adventures. *'Trigger Happy' - a gold-loving gremlin who loves to shoot guns. *'Snap Shot' - an experienced Skylander who is the eldest of Squad E. *'Roller Brawl' - a vampire who loves to TBD. *'Sprocket' - a mechanic Goldling who likes to use technology. *'Freeze Blade' - an old friend to Blast Zone who TBD. *'Death Wishes' - a ghostly genie who joins the Squad E. Supporting *'Spyro the Dragon' - an adventurous dragon who is tasked by Eon to mentor Squad E. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' - Spyro's best friend who helps him out. *'Crash Bandicoot' - an insane mutated bandicoot who helps Spyro to mentor Squad E. *'Aku Aku' - an ancient mask inside a wooden mask who is a close friend of Crash. *'Coco Bandicoot' - Crash's younger sister who appears sometimes to help Squad E. *'Master Eon' - a veteran Portal Master who is the Guardian Master of the Skylands. **'Aurora' - Eon's niece who is in charge of the TBD. *'Hugo' - TBD *'King Pen' - a penguin and Blast Zone's idol who is a skilled Skylander. *'Flynn' - an egocentric but kind-hearted pilot who often gets into trouble. *'Squad A', consisting of: **'Eruptor' - the leader of Squad A who has a short temper. **'Chill' - a former Ice Kingdom guard who becomes a TBD. **'Wash Buckler' - an octopus pirate who TBD. **'Rattle Shake' - TBD **'Gearshift' - TBD **'Ghost Roaster' - TBD **'Hex' - TBD **'Flower Power' - TBD *'Buzz' - TBD * Antagonists *'Kaos' - a selfish and egocentric Portal Master who tries to conquer the Skylands for his personal goals. *'Gnasty Gnorc' - the ruler of the Gnorcs who aims to enslave the Skylands. *'Dr. Neo Cortex' - a mad scientist who aims to turn the Skylands into his own empire. **'Dr. N. Gin' - Cortex's assistant who TBD. **'Nina Cortex' - Cortex's niece who helps him on his schemes. *'Hayden the Ice King' - TBD *'Kaossandra' - TBD *'The Doom Raiders', consisting of: **'Golden Queen' - the leader of the Doom Raiders who is TBD. **'Wolfgang' - a music-loving werewolf who TBD. **'Chef Pepperjack' - TBD **'Dr. Krankcase' - TBD **'Dreamcatcher' - TBD **'Chompy Mage' - TBD **'The Gulper' - TBD *'turned Evil' - TBD *'Masker Mind' - TBD *'Brawlrus' - TBD * Issues #''/Skylanders Unite!/'' - When Kaos is out once again to conquer the Skylands, Spyro and Crash are assigned by Eon to mentor a group of new Skylanders to protect the Skylands. #''/A Little Problem/'' - When Flynn deals with a Chompy infestation, he has Squad E help him fight the Chompies. #''/Cloudcracker Prison Blues/'' - Squad E arrives to TBD. # #''/A Day for Mad Science/'' - Dr. Cortex has finished his latest plan, involving using TBD. #''/Hail the Masker Mind/'' - When Squad A gets controlled by a mysterious escaped Cloudcracker imnate known as Masker Mind, as a result, the Squad E must free them before they get controlled too. # # # #''/Old Friends/'' - Spyro recieves a letter from his old friend Ember as she's coming to visit him. The Squad E then decides to help Spyro prepare for her arrival. # Trivia *Despite being set in the Skylanders continuity, the Spyro the Dragon characters appear in the comic as their Rebirth counterparts. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crystal the Face Paint Heroine Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas